The present invention relates to a game which can be played as a competitive team sport between two opposing groups or teams having no special physical skills nor special equipment, other than, at most, some familiarity with the game of soccer or, in the alternative, hockey. Too many competitive sports today place special emphasis on physical attributes of height, weight, speed, coordination, age and all sorts of skills impossible to develop or retain by the average person. All too often also, any organized league play of such team games as hockey, football, baseball, even soccer, requires special expensive player equipment. The present invention does not. Very few, if any of the aforementioned types of games are designed for play with equal suitability in both indoors and outdoors.